


Take Care of Her

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Babysitting, Bestiality, Extremely Underage, F/M, Pokephilia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26881855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Oc/toxicity
Kudos: 72





	Take Care of Her

"Alright Toxtricity. We'll be back pretty late, so try to protect the house until then." Toxtricity hummed as he followed the parents to the front door. "Especially our little Princess. Make sure she's safe." Toxtricity's yellow spikes brightened for a second with glee as he nodded his head. He smiled at the 2 year old sitting on the couch before waving goodbye to the parents and shutting the door.

Once the door clicked shut, he immediately locked it. Shutting and locking all the windows as well before closing all the curtains. As soon as that small chore was done, Toxtricity took a seat next to the toddler and turned the TV on. He could see her trembling a bit next to him. As if her body was signaling to her what was about to happen next.

Once the lights from the car faded in the distance through the blinds, that was when the pokemon made its move. Toxtricity laid the child on to her back and started to remove her diaper. Moving his hips into her as he took his time removing it. She started to squirm, wanting to sit up. He placed a hand on her. Keeping her in place as he pressed more against her. Grinding against her now bare center.

The girl began crying. She didn't understand what was happening. All she knew is, she wasn't allowed up and something was happening to her. Toxtricity smirked at himself before pushing his cock into her tight little hole. She definitely wasn't a virgin. Toxtricity has been making sure of that since the day his owner's brought the child home and would leave her in his care.

From the first week she was born, he trained her tiny cunt. Each training session was more and more exciting to him. The bigger she got, the more she fought and Toxtricity loved that kind of spirit. Her cries began to get louder, breaking him from his thoughts. He didn't care though, there was no one around for miles. So the toddler could scream all she wanted.

Toxtricity continued his movements, melting each time her pussy swallowed his cock. She was a good little breeding slut for him. Toxtricity held her down like a sex toy and thrusted like a beast into her. His cock slamming and pounding into her. Her screams of pain just kept motivating the pokemon to keep going. To keep giving it to her. That's exactly what he did. He gave it to her until she passed out. He continued to give it to her until her parents were pulling up to the house.


End file.
